


The New House

by MystExplorer



Category: Adult Wednesday Addams (Web Series)
Genre: Dogs, Gen, Inspired by Addams Family, Moving In Together, Naked Male Clothed Female, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystExplorer/pseuds/MystExplorer
Summary: Wednesday has just moved into a new home when someone from her past comes calling.
Kudos: 8





	The New House

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up to my previous Adult Wednesday story The Nude Beach.

There was a knock at the front door. Wednesday answered it and found herself face to face with someone who brought back an unpleasant memory.

“Oh my God!” said the blonde woman standing on Wednesday’s front steps. “It is you! Looks like that PI wasn’t a total rip-off after all.”

“We meet again,” Wednesday said matter-of-factly. “I assume this is about Genevieve.”

“Damn right it is, freak! I’ve been looking for you and her for years. I actually had to hire a goddamn private investigator to track you down.”

“That was no easy task considering how often I move around so the authorities are always one step behind. I only recently bought this house.”

“Yeah and it looks like it’s falling apart. Who’d want to live in this dump?”

“It reminds me of the house I grew up in. Perhaps you should come in so we can discuss the matter at hand.”

“Whatever! But let’s keep it short, ok!” The woman stepped into the hall and Wednesday shut the door behind her.

“I do not believe we have been formally introduced. I am Wednesday.”

“Typical name for a freak. Mine’s Jessica.”

“Would you like something to drink, Jessica? You look ever so thirsty.”

Jessica frowned and thought a moment. “Do you have any iced tea?”

“I do. Follow me.” Wednesday led Jessica into the kitchen and poured her a drink. “I make it with my very special recipe.”

Jessica took a drink and immediately recoiled. “Blah! What the hell’s in this?!”

“You will find out soon enough.”

“Ok, enough small talk. Where’s Genevieve?”

Wednesday called out for her and the little shih tzu entered the kitchen.

“Genevieve!” Jessica cried. “Do you remember me? It’s mommy!” Genevieve just stared at her.

“Apparently not,” Wednesday said. “I see no signs of recognition whatsoever.”

“You ungrateful little bitch!” Jessica yelled at Genevieve. “After all that money I spent grooming you!”

“Do not forget that you abandoned her with me. Dogs do not take kindly to abandonment.”

“Yeah, well, you were gonna sic some wolves on me, so I panicked. By the time I realized she was gone, you were nowhere to be seen.”

“You should be grateful I got rid of that ridiculous bow of hers.”

“Grateful? Without that bow, she’s just another stupid dog! And I thought you said something about how you should only own an animal if you save it from being slaughtered?”

“I figured that if Genevieve kept living with you, she would eventually hang herself with her own leash. And who could blame her?”

“Why you rotten little-“

“Hey! I see we have company!” A third person walked into the kitchen. “I’m Tom! What’s your name?”

“Um, Jessica.”

“Hi Jessica! Are you a friend of Wednesday’s?”

“No!”

“She and I crossed paths when I was a dog walker,” Wednesday explained. “That is how I acquired Genevieve.”

“Neat! I’ll leave you two ladies alone. I’ve still got some unpacking to do.” Tom left the room.

“Uh, who was that?” Jessica asked.

“Tom is my accomplice.”

“Accomplice?”

“Or in your parlance, boyfriend.”

“Ok, first of all, I find it hard to believe that a freak like you could ever have a boyfriend. And second of all, why the hell is he naked?!”

“Tom and I met on a nude beach. He does not like to wear clothes and I do not judge him for that. Only for many other things.”

“You make an interesting couple, that’s for sure.”

Wednesday noticed that Genevieve was scratching at the back door so she let her out.

“Hey, wait for me, Genevieve!” Jessica ran out the back door and Wednesday followed her into the yard. Genevieve ignored Jessica and began digging in the dirt. “What’cha lookin’ for? A dog bone or something?”

“There are no bones buried in this yard,” Wednesday said nonchalantly. “Not yet, at least.”

“You’re sick, you know that?”

“I am in perfect health. My immune system has a tendency to scare away even the most infectious of diseases.”

“Sure it does.” Jessica looked around the yard and noticed a statue. “Great! More naked people. Where’d ya get that?”

“The same place I met Tom.”

“They sell those at the beach?”

“There was no money exchanged.”

“So you got it for free, huh? Well, it’s an ok-looking statue, I guess. Kinda reminds me of that reality star. Melanie Mason, or whatever her name was.”

“Mackenzie Mace.”

“Right! I wonder what happened to her.”

“She lost a staring contest.”

“Why do you always talk in riddles?”

“I state only the facts as I know them. But apparently, even that is too much for your considerably insignificant mind.”

“Look, are you gonna give me the damn dog or not?”

“I see no reason to part with Genevieve. She has proven herself to be a loyal and unquestioning ally. But I am willing to give you this.” Wednesday picked a flower from the garden and held it up.

“A freakin’ flower?!”

“Nightshade. It serves as an antidote.”

“An antidote to what?”

“To the poison that was in your iced tea.”

“That’s it! I’m sick of your mind games, you bitch! I’m outta here!”

“Very well. Enjoy your remaining hours of life.” Jessica stormed off and disappeared down the street.

Tom came into the yard, still naked but with one hand behind his back. “Is she gone?”

“Yes,” Wednesday replied. “I do not expect we will see her again. Except maybe in the obituary section.”

“Listen, Wednesday, I’ve been doing some thinking.”

“That is something you should do more often.”

“I’ve been thinking that since we’re moving in together, why not take the next step?” Tom took his hand out from behind his back to reveal that he was holding a ring. “Wednesday Addams, will you marry me?”

Wednesday thought long and hard before answering. “Tom, I will do you the honor of becoming your widow.”

“Yes!” Tom exclaimed as he slipped the ring onto Wednesday’s finger. “Thank you, Wednesday! You’ve made me so happy! I’ll start planning the wedding right away!” He ran inside.

“And I will start planning the funeral,” Wednesday said with what may or may not have been a smile.


End file.
